dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Titan
Removed speculations I removed this bit: It appears that Titan blood lyrium is unique, while all lyrium is the blood of titans it appears that pure titan blood gives dwarfs at least immortality and magical abilities and to listen to a titan. While raw mined lyrium will kill or drive insane anyone who touches it( apart form dwarfs). Why titans blood will not kill while mined lyrium does is not explained though both Valta and Sha-Brytol are considered "pure" what this means is also not explained *We are told that lyrium is the blood of the titans, nothing else; why would you devise some "blood lyrium" vs "lyrium"? *All dwarves can hear the song of lyrium, that is "listen to a titan". But most have limited ability to understand it unlike Valta now. *We do not know the nature of Valta's newly-gained abilities; we know only that she hit the Inquisitor with a force, can now "shape stone" and does not sleep any more. We also do not know how exactly she got them - by contact with lyrium, or by the will of the titan (and she insists it willed her change) *Valta and Sha-Brytol are dwarves, why would they get killed by raw lyrium? So speculation through and through. Asherinka (talk) 10:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC) It's been a while, but it's worth noting that not only do we have confirmation that raw lyrium is still dangerous for dwarves to interact with from multiple dwarves, the Codex entry Kolg's Journal features a dwarf who was warned that gathering lyrium by hand would be poisonous, and who was driven mad by consuming lyrium to the point that he pulled out his teeth and described "liquid fire" pouring out of his "eyes, mouth, and ears." That's not confirmation that consuming raw lyrium will kill a dwarf, but it definitely doesn't sound like what happened to the Sha-Brytol OR Valta. Maybe there's not enough information to put anything about this in an actual article, but Asherinka was wrong on their last point and had access to the info that would prove them wrong at the time of writing. On a somewhat unrelated note of speculation, I think it's worth adding an "allegedly" to the section of the article that describes the titans' subjects as "witless" and "soulless." Later on in "trivia" on this same page we note Dagna hallucinated a connected hive-mind brought on by staring at lyrium, and it seems odd to me we're more willing to take the ancient, half-understood, self-congratulatory word of people who went on to kill the titans and then later on saw that (or something related to that) as a mistake as more crucial to titans than the experiences of dwarves, who we're clearly all assuming are descended from the titans' subjects. (talk) 20:30, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Bartrand's Folly Does anyone else think the thaig we visited in dragon age 2 was a titan? it was full of lyrium and far below the deep roads, not to mention the rock wraith. Food for thought--"theGroundworkGuy 03:43, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Removing pictures wanted, missing info The following notifications have been removed for the following reasons: 1. There is no picture of the Titan we can only see its heart in The Descent and that picture is already listed. 2. Further information about the Titans is currently not known in order to fill in the creature infobox. 15:24, October 30, 2017 (UTC)